


untouchable horizons, unforgiving skies

by assclassination (celexte)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celexte/pseuds/assclassination
Summary: here we go again, but better this time





	

Manami fidgets with the ends of her school uniform skirt as Nagisa threads his fingers through her dark hair silently. It’s a cold afternoon, when the clouds seem to weigh heavier than usual. It’s an uneasy feeling. Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the empty classroom, Nagisa quietly says, “Finished,” and lets go.

She brushes herself off and stands up, helping Nagisa to his feet as well. Manami walks over to the window, staring at her reflection. Instead of her usual two braids, she’s wearing Nagisa’s trademark pigtails. She touches an end of a pigtail, looking pensive. Turning to Nagisa, she bows a little, a habit, and says, “Thank you.”

Nagisa nods, smiling, his hair done up in two braids. “We look really different, don’t we?” His blue eyes are a little shadowed from behind his long bangs, and he self-consciously brushes strands out of his eyes.

 _It’s good to change,_ Nagisa told her, _and there’s no harm done in staying the same. You have a choice, Okuda-san. You have many paths, not just one, and no one should have to tell you what to do_. It’s as if Nagisa knows how much she succumbs to habit, to routine, to disaster. He told her this, and then waited for her to move. First, she picked up the scissors, and he gently put his hand over hers.

“No,” he said, in his soft voice. “Let’s try something different.”

 

Manami’s thoughts never leave her alone, and she often doesn’t know what to do with it. Nagisa does, and, sitting on the short brick wall in the back of the classrooms, he prompted, “A thought for a thought.”

“What?”

“A thought for a thought. You see, thoughts aren’t worth pennies.” His hair, pulled down, looked like ocean waves. Ripples in a pond. Clouds in the sky.

Manami inhaled. “I’m very tired,” she whispered. “I don’t know how much longer I can go like this.” The roughness of the brick dug into her palms, and Nagisa turned his head up to face the bare, pale sky.

“I understand,” Nagisa said. “Let’s rest for a while.”

 

(“Thought for a thought,” Manami reminded him.

“That’s right…” Nagisa pondered for a moment until he finally says, “These days, I’ve found it difficult to keep you off my mind, Okuda-san.” When he turned to her, his face is close enough, in just the right proximity, for her to cup his face in her hands and kiss him.)

 

She undoes the pigtails in her bathroom mirror, holding on for a moment before letting go. This is what Nagisa taught her - the beauty is in remembering, and there shouldn’t be reason to forget. There’s the human thing, he said. When she lets go, she returns. _Here we go again_ , she thinks, but she feels a strange airiness. When she lays down to rest, she sees stars behind her eyelids. That night, Manami dreams of untouchable horizons, unforgiving skies.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know why i wrote this but i kinda like it??? /)(\


End file.
